Naita, Naita
by Ryuuta
Summary: ONESHOT. Saat Temari dan Kankurou menonton acara TV dengan Naruto dan Sakura sebagai host-nya dan Sasuke sebagai guest-nya. AU, OOC parah, retard abiss


**Naita, Naita**

**Summary** **: **ONESHOT. Saat Temari dan Kankurou menonton acara TV dengan Naruto dan Sakura sebagai host-nya dan Sasuke sebagai guest-nya. AU, OOC parah, retard abiss

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan TransTV mungkin wkwk

**Au :** Draft lama, sekitar 4 tahun yg lalu wkwk Pas acara Termehek-Mehek nya TransTV _booming_ banget. Entah kenapa dulu ga saya publish fic retard ini wkwk Well, enjoy aja deh XD

Yang pake **bold** berarti close up-nya Naruto, yang underline berarti close up-nya Sakura

(o.O)

**Kakakku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

Sabtu, pukul 18.11 WKB (Waktu Konoha bagian Barat)

"Dek, cepet idupin TV-nya!" bentak Temari pada adeknya, Kankurou.

"Ga bisa, Kak!" jawab Kankurou.

"Loh?! Mang napa? TV-nya konslet lagi?" temari heran.

"Aku ga bisa ngidupin TV, Aku kan bukan Tuhan," jawab Kankurou merendah.

PLETAK! Sambitan sandal jepit sukses landing di jidat Kankurou.

"Kakak apa-apaan, sih?" ujar Kankurou sambil ngelus jidat nong-nongnya.

"Maksud gue, pencet tombol power-nya! Biar TV-nya keliatan gambar! Udah mau mulai, nih!" bentak Temari lagi.

"Iya! Iya!" Kankurou ngalah n mencet tombol power.

"When you're gone! The pieces of my heart are missing you..." melantun lagunya Avril Lavigne, sebagai backsound program tv.

Muncul dua orang di depan layar. Yang satu rambutnya kuning ngejreng, yang satu rambutnya kayak permen harumanis.

"Selamat malam pemirs…" kata cowok rambut kuning terputus gara-gara digeplak ama cewek rambut merah jambu.

"Bukan malam, bego! Sekarang masih pagi, Naruto!" bentak si cewek.

"Tapi ini khan buat tayangan malem, Sakura-chan," Naruto, cowok kuning, berbisik pada si cewek.

"Eh, iya ding!" Sakura masang tampang bloon.

"Maaf, pemirsa. Kami ulangi. Selamat malam, Pemirsa KonohaTV! Sekarang Anda sedang menyaksikan sebuah tayangan yang akan membantu kalian…" Naruto diem.

"Menemukan orang yang ingin sekali kalian temui. Acara ini bernama…." Sakura memberi efek dramatis.

"Naita, Naita!" kata NaruSaku bareng kemudian nangis bareng.

"Untuk tayangan perdana kali ini, kami akan membantu seorang bocah lelaki yang sejak dulu selalu mengirim surat ke KonohaTV agar dicarikan kakaknya," kata Naruto.

"Saking jengkelnya Produser KonohaTV, maka beliau memutuskan untuk membuat acara ini dan membantu anak tersebut," Sakura nerusin.

"Inilah bocah tersebut," kata Naruto mantap.

Layar diubah menjadi gambar seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam lagi jalan dengan lesu dengan backsound Where You Go-nya Fort Minor.

"Halo, nama gue Sasuke. Lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke," cowok itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue maksa KonohaTV buat ngebantu gue nyari kakak gue yang udah lama minggat dari rumah," kata Sasuke mendramatisir.

Kemudian layar berubah menjadi penampakan 3 sosok manusia. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kakak elo udah lama minggat?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Kira-kira sejak dia umur 13 tahunan gitu," jawab Sasuke.

"Trus, kira-kira sekarang umur kakak elo berapa?" Naruto giliran bertanya.

"Uummm… 20 tahun mungkin. Gue sendiri juga ga tau," jawab Sasuke enteng.

GUBRAKKK!

"Oke. Trus elo punya petunjuk tentang dia, ga? Yang kira-kira bisa nunjukin dimana dia berada sekarang," tanya Naruto ga mutu.

"Ada. Ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang udah kusam pada Naruto.

"_Dear my family_," Naruto mulai baca.

"_Sory-dory-mory, Ananda harus pergi meninggalkan rumah karena Ananda udah ga betah di rumah. Ngebosenin! Jadi, Ananda mau minggat. Mohon doa restu, ya? Kalo mau nyari Ananda, dateng aja ke Jalan Kamboja no. 4. Peluk dan Cium, Ananda Anak Sulung keluarga Uchiha,_" Naruto membaca kertas itu sampe selese.

"Oh, jadi nama kakak elo Ananda?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan! Nama kakak gue bukan Ananda, tapi Itachi," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah?! Jauh amat ama Ananda," komen Sakura.

"Udah. Karena kita udah dapet alamatnya Itachi Uchiha, kita segera kesana aja untuk menjemputnya," kata Naruto.

"Kalo segampang itu nemuin kakak gue, kenapa gue harus minta bantuan kalian?!" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lho, kenapa?" Sakura heran.

"Kita ga akan nemuin kakak gue di alamat itu," kata Sasuke acuh.

"Emang alamatnya salah?" Naruto bertanya.

"Alamatnya sih emang beneran ada, tapi itu alamat KUBURAN!"

_**~Iklan~**_

"Whad? KUBURAN?!" NaruSaku kaget.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Gimana, dong?" Sakura bingung.

"Yang kita punya cuma alamat ini. Ga ada salahnya kita coba nanya ama orang sekitar kuburan," kata Naruto diplomatis.

"Ya udah. Ayo cepetan berangkat!" Sasuke semangat.

Mereka bertiga naik mobil kru yang di kaca belakangnya ada stiker gambar muka NaruSaku versi chibi lagi nangis n di bawahnya ada tulisan Naita, Naita.

-Pencarian Hari Pertama : Area Dekat Kuburan-

Mobil masuk ke area dekat kuburan. Naruto, Sakura, n Sasuke turun.

"Di situ ada warteg, tuh! Kita coba tanya ama orang di sana aja," ajak Naruto. Sakura n Sasuke setuju.

"**Sesampainya di sana, kita langsung nyamperin sebuah warteg"**

"Permisi, Ibu!" sapa Naruto ramah.

-Target 1 : Ibu Pemilik Warteg-

"Ya? Ada apa? Mau pesen apa? Kok ada kamera segala?" tanya Ibu penjual warteg sambil menata dandanannya.

"Kenalin dulu, Bu. Saya Naruto," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kurenai," jawab si Ibu.

"Saya Sakura, kami dari Naita, Naita KonohaTV" kata Sakura. Kurenai menyalami Sakura.

"Ini klien kita, namanya Sasuke," kata Sakura. Kurenai menyalami Sasuke.

"Jadi gini, Bu Kurenai…"

"Jangan panggil 'bu', ah! Mbak aja," kata Kurenai sok centil.

"Uhm—jadi gini Mbak Kurenai, kita mau tanya. Mbak Kurenai kenal ga ama yang namanya Itachi?" tanya Naruto.

"Itachi?" Kurenai belagak sok mikir.

"Iya. Itu lho, yang wajahnya kena penuaan dini," kata Sasuke.

"Ooooohhh…. Itachi yang itu!" Kurenai serasa mendapat pencerahan.

"Kayaknya Itachi yang kita cari terkenal juga, yah?"

"Mbak Kurenai kenal?" Sakura bertanya.

"Ya iyalah! Orang dia dulu pernah kerja jadi kuncen kuburan sebelah!"

"Kuncen?" Sasuke syok.

"Iya. Soalnya dia ga punya rumah. Makanya dia jadi kuncen, biar punya tempat tinggal," kata Kurenai.

"Trus, sekarang masih di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah engga. Dia jadi kuncen cuma semalem doang. Btw, kalian ini siapanya Itachi?"

"Saya adiknya," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kamu adiknya?" suasana jadi horror.

_**~Iklan~**_

"I—iya..," Sasuke keder.

"Waaaahhh! Pas banget!" Kurenai bersorak riang.

"Pa—pas?" Sasuke ga ngerti.

"Kebetulan, sebelum Itachi pergi, dia sempet makan di warteg saya. Nah, dia belom bayar. Katanya besok bakal dibayarin ama adeknya. Jadi kamu tho adeknya?"

"E… emang berapa, bu?" Sasuke dapet bad feeling.

"Seratus ribu," jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke dengan berat hati menyerahkan selembar seratus ribuan pada Bu Kurenai.

"Makasih, ya!" kata Kurenai sambil ngedipin mata.

"**Ngutang seratus ribu? Dan nyuruh Si Sasuke yang bayar?"**

"Kok dia tau kalo Sasuke bakal ke sini?"

"Mbak Kurenai punya alamat Itachi yang sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Alamat kosnya?"

"Ya, itu juga boleh,"

"Ada. Sebentar, ya!" Kurenai melangkah masuk.

"Moga aja kali ini bukan alamat tukang jagal," harap Sakura, sependapat dengan Sasuke.

Kurenai keluar sambil membawa kertas dan menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"Ini alamat kosnya,"

"Jalan Ulet Bulu no. 8," Sakura membaca alamat di kertas.

"Ya udah, Mbak Kurenai. Kita pamit," pamit Naruto, kemudian mereka saling bersalaman.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke mobil.

"Lokasi berikutnya agak jauh nih, gimana kalo kita lanjutin besok aja?" usul Naruto.

"Besok gue ga bisa," potong Sasuke.

"Elo ada acara?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue besok ada les balet," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto n Sakura cengo berjamaah. "Udah besok aja abis elo les," Naruto mengambil keputusan.

_**~Iklan~**_

-Pencarian Hari Kedua : Daerah Kos Itachi-

"Permisi?" Naruto mengetuk pintu.

Ga ada jawaban.

"Ada orang apa kagak, sih?" Sasuke mulai ga sabar.

"Sabar dong, Sasuke. Mungkin yang punya lagi sibuk.," hibur Sakura.

"Permisi?" Naruto mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

Masih ga ada jawaban. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalian ini bego ato gimana, sih? Mau ngetuk pintu ampe ni pintu jebol juga orangnya ga bakal keluar," omel Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

"Orang kita disuruh mencet bel!" bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk bel di depan Naruto.

Sakura nge-glare Naruto.

Naruto memencet bel, "Permi-?"

-Target 2 : Pemilik Kos-

"Ya? Ada apa?" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu udah dibuka.

"Buset! Ni ibu-ibu seksi amat!"

"Uhm, permisi. Ini bener jalan Ulet Bulu no. 8?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya bener, ada apa?" ibu kos itu heran.

"Kenalin dulu, Bu. Saya Sakura," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Tsunade," jawab si Ibu.

"Saya Naruto, kami dari Naita, Naita KonohaTV" kata Naruto. Tsunade menyalami Naruto.

"Ini klien kita, namanya Sasuke," kata Naruto. Tsunade menyalami Sasuke.

"Kami ke sini bermaksud membantu klien kami, Sasuke, untuk mencari kakaknya," jelas Sakura.

"Trus?" tsunade tampak cengo.

"Jadi, apakah ada anak kos ibu yang namanya Itachi?" lanjut Sakura.

_**~Iklan~**_

"Itachi? Itachi yang mana? Yang pengemis, kondektur, supir traktor, ato yang pegawai salon?"

Naruto, Sakura, n Sasuke cengo.

"**Whad?! Emang ada berapa Itachi di dunia ini?!"**

"Uhm, yang mukanya… keriputan…," kata Naruto hati-hati.

"Ohhh… Yang itu! Itu sih Itachi yang kerja di salon," jawab Tsunade enteng, Sasuke swt.

"Gitu, ya? Kalo boleh ta-" lagi-lagi kata-kata Naruto dipotong.

"Tunggu bentar. Kalian ini siapanya Itachi?" tsunade masang tampang mupeng.

"Kita bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi ini adiknya," jawab Sakura, merasakan déjà vu.

"Kamu beneran adeknya Itachi?!"

"I—iya," Sasuke juga déjà vu.

"Kalo gitu, tolong lunasin tunggakan kos Itachi," ujar Tsunade.

"E—emang berapa?"

"Lima juta!"

"Ada apa dengan Itachi?"

"**Kenapa dia selalu punya masalah dengan utang?"**

Sasuke akhirnya dengan berat hati membayar utang Itachi (lagi).

"Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi ada, Bu?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Udah pergi," jawab Tsunade.

"Eeeh?"

"Iya. Kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu,"

"WHADDD?!"

"**Lima tahun yang lalu?"**

"Jadi… Sekarang dia ga di sini?" Sakura kaget.

"Ya engga, lah!"

"Kalo boleh tau, Ibu punya alamatnya Itachi, ga?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kayaknya ada, deh… Sebentar. SHIZUNEEE! SHIZUNEEE!" teriak Tsunade.

"I—iya?" muncul seorang cewek kumuh sambil menggendong babi pink.

"Masih nyimpen alamatnya Itachi, ga?" tanya Tsunade.

"Itachi? Itachi yang mana?" cewek bernama Shizune itu bingung.

"Itachi yang sekarang jadi anggota Akatsuki,"

Naruto, Sakura, n Sasuke kaget mendengar 'Akatsuki'. Sedangkan Shizune kembali ke dalam.

"Akatsuki? Maksudnya… organisasi 'itu'?"

(o.O)

"Maaf, Bu. Tadi ibu bilang 'Akatsuki'?" Sasuke masih ga percaya.

"Iya. Sekarang Itachi gabung ama Akatsuki,"

"Ga mungkin…" Sasuke terdengar putus asa.

"**Gue maklum kalo Sasuke kaget denger kakaknya gabung Akatsuki"**

"Secara Akatsuki adalah organisasi gelap tingkat internasional"

"Dibilangin kok ga percaya. Bahkan, salah satu anggota lama Akatsuki yang mirip hiu yang ngejemput dia,"

"Tsunade-sama, ini alamatnya," kata Shizune sambil menyerah secarik kertas.

"Nah, ini alamat markas mereka," kata Tsunade sambil meyerahkan kertas tadi.

"Makasih, bu," kata Naruto.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berpamitan.

-Di mobil-

"Ga mungkin kakak gue gabung ama organisasi itu!" rutuk Sasuke.

"Tenang dong, Sasuke. Lagian, ga ada yang salah ama Akatsuki. Mereka khan ga pernah berurusan ama polisi," hibur Sakura.

"Gue tau, tapi… Akatsuki kan organisasi pencuri ternak lepas!"

"Lo sabar aja. Kita cari tau aja dulu. Belum tentu kakak elo masih di sana," Naruto jadi kebapakan.

Karena kondisi Sasuke yang masih syok, pencarian dihentikan dan dilanjutkan keesokan harinya.

_**~Iklan~**_

-Pencarian Hari Ketiga : Daerah pinggiran Kawa no Kuni-

"Permisi," sapa Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah reyot.

"Lo yakin ga ada bel-nya?" Sakura memastikan.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto mantap.

Sebelum ketukan yang kedua, pintu sudah dibuka.

Muncul sosok agak tinggi memakai jubah hitam kembang-kembang, eh awan merah dengan muka yang udah di sensor.

-Target 3 : Anggota Akatsuki-

"Maaf, apa benar ini markas Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto agak keder.

"Iya. Saya anggotanya," jawab orang itu biasa.

"**Jangan-jangan orang ini yang dulu ngejemput Itachi"**

"Maaf, Itachi-nya ada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada. Emang kenapa? Dia nyuri ternak dari kandang kalian?" orang itu menebak.

"Bukan. Kita ke sini Cuma mau ketemu. Kita juga bareng adeknya," Sakura menjelaskan.

Orang itu memandang mereka bergantian, kemudian beranjak masuk, "Tunggu sebentar."

"Bener kan kakak elo di sini," kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Moga-moga gue siap ketemu Itachi," kata Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul sosok agak tinggi (tapi ga setinggi orang tadi) dengan wajah keriputan.

"Nii-chan?!" pekik Sasuke saat melihat orang itu.

-Target Utama : Uchiha Itachi-

"Otouto?!" balas Itachi, kemudian mereka berpelukan.

Sakura menitikkan airmata (buaya). Naruto menunduk dan merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Nii-chan, kenapa sih ga pernah pulang? Mamih ama Papih nyariin, tau!" kata Sasuke saat mereka sudah melepas pelukan.

"Maafkan Nii-chan, Otouto. Nii-chan ga bisa pulang,"

"Tapi kenapa?! Papih nyuruh Nii-chan cepet pulang," desak Sasuke.

"Tapi Nii-chan ga bisa. Nii-chan udah bahagia di sini," tolak Itachi.

"Sebentar, biar Sasuke telponin Papih," Sasuke mengeluarkan hape-nya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

Fugaku : Halo? Sasuke-chan? Itachi Nii-chan udah ketemu?

Sasuke : Udah, Pih! Ini sekarang di sebelah Sasuke-chan.

Fugaku : Coba, biar Papih ngomong ama Nii-chan.

-Sasuke ngasih hape-nya ke Itachi-

Fugaku : Halo? Itachi Nii-chan? Sekarang dimana? Sehat, kan? Pulang, Nak!

Itachi : Maaf, Pih. Nii-chan ga bisa pulang. Nii-chan udah bahagia hidup bareng temen-temen Nii-chan di sini.

Fugaku : Tapi, pulanglah Nak! Agar kamu tidak menyesal.

Itachi : Nii-chan ga bakalan pernah nyesal hidup bareng temen-temen Nii-chan sekarang.

-Sasuke ngerebut hape-nya-

Sasuke : Pih! Denger sendiri, kan? Nii-chan ga mau pulang! Sekarang Papih harus tanda tangan!

Fugaku : Ya udah, deh. Karena Papih udah denger sendiri dari mulut Nii-chan kalo dia ga mau pulang…

Sasuke : Gitu, dong! Kalo udah tanda tangan, jangan lupa langsung disahkan!

Fugaku : Iya-Iya! Udah dulu ya, Nak! Papih masih ada rapat.

Tuut-Tuut-Tuut

"Disahkan? Emang ada apa, Otouto?" Itachi agak bingung.

"Karena Nii-chan ga mau pulang, berarti seluruh aset dan perusahaan Uchiha jatuh ke tanganku! Hahahahahahaha!" Sasuke ngakak gaje.

"Uaapppah!? Aset Uchiha yang ga bakalan abis ampe keturunan ke-666 itu?!" Itachi kaget.

"Iya. Salah sendiri Nii-chan ga mau balik. Nii-chan sendiri yang ngomong, jadi ga ada paksaan!" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidddaaaaakkk! Papiiiiih! Jangan tanda tangani! Nii-chan bakalan balik sekaraaang!" teriak Itachi XL (baca : Xtra Lebay).

"Ga bisa! Semua udah jadi milik gue!" balas Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berlomba kembali ke rumah…

"Begitulah akhir dari pencarian kita," kata Naruto.

"Walaupun endingnya norak, tapi kita telah berhasil mempertemukan mereka," lanjut Sakura.

"Buat kalian semua, janganlah sekali-kali mencoba minggat dari rumah," nasehat Naruto.

"Dan yang paling penting, jangan pulang ke rumah hanya karena ingin warisan orangtua (ga nyambung!)" lanjut Sakura.

"Buat pemirsa sekalian, jika ada yang ingin di cari, silakan kirim email ke naitanaitakonohatv at yihaa dot kom," kata Naruto.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian," lanjut Sakura.

"Jangan lupa saksikan Naita, Naita minggu depan!"

"Hanya di KonohaTV!"

_**~*~ Naita, Naita ~*~**_

Dua mata Temari membentuk garis lurus sementara Kankurou sudah ketiduran dari tadi.

"Ogah gue nonton acara ini lagi," ujar Temari dongkol kemudian melempar remote hingga mengenai jidat Kankurou (lagi!)

_**Monday, May 25, 2009**_

_**07.31 P.M**_

_**Ryuuta**_


End file.
